Simultaneously applying a same voltage rising or falling edge on the sustain electrode, hereafter denoted Ys, and the address-sustain electrode, hereafter denoted Yas, of a plasma display cell is a known technique. This case is illustrated in FIG. 1 which shows an example of voltage signals applied on the electrodes Ys and Yas of a display cell during a phase where the electrical charges in the display cells are equalized. This equalization phase, known as the reset phase, conventionally comprises an operation for forming electrical charges, known as priming, followed by an operation for adjusting the charges, also known as the “erase” of these charges, after which, ideally, the internal voltages within the cells are substantially the same. The electrical charges are reset in the discharge regions between coplanar electrodes, called coplanar discharge regions, and in the discharge regions between non-coplanar electrodes, called non-coplanar discharge regions.